


flames

by laurenswriting



Series: moments happen everywhere [4]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Confessing Feelings, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Realizing Feelings, riley's reading harry potter don't judge, ski lodge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenswriting/pseuds/laurenswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“and if you’ll let me, there’s a lot I’d like to tell you.” </p><p>(or: it's time for lucas to have his moment.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	flames

**Author's Note:**

> Rucas talking about their feelings/Lucas' moment, at the Ski Lodge - anonymous

The fire crackled in front of her, creating the perfect soundtrack to her novel. Riley turned another page and dove deeper into the tale of witches and wizards, honor and glory, friendship and war.

Lucas watched from the sidelines, leaning against the doorway to the ski lodge’s library. It was late, especially by Riley’s standards. Way past 10 o'clock. Lucas bit his lip as Riley’s fingers fluttered over the pages. He stuck his hands in his pockets and slowly walked over to the couch.

“That one again, huh?” he asked softly as he approached. Her head whipped up from her book, sending her long chocolate locks flying.

“Oh, um, yeah,” she muttered as she placed her bookmark between the worn pages. A faint blush rose to her cheeks when Lucas sat down beside her. “You know I always read the series again this time of year.”

“I figured you’d let it slide for the trip, just this once,” Lucas replied with a light chuckle. “But of course you didn’t.”

Riley scoffed. “And what is that supposed to mean, Friar?”

“Nothing!” Lucas panicked, his eyes growing wide, hands gesturing around the room wildly. “Nothing! I swear! I-I just – you read it so much, and, um, I figured, uh, maybe t-today you’d…”

A light laugh escaped Riley’s lips at Lucas’ expense as she watched the boy flounder under her hard gaze. “Lucas, stop,” she giggled, throwing her head back onto the couch. “I’m just joking; you’re fine.”

He let out a long sigh, relaxing back into the cushions. “Oh, thank goodness,” he breathed. “I thought I offended you or something, and Riley, you know I would never do that purposely and –”

“Lucas!” Riley interrupted, cutting off his rapid-fire speech. “Stop! It’s okay.” She drew out her words with a chuckle, resting her hand on Lucas’ shoulder to get his attention.

The both of them froze as soon as there was contact. Lucas’ arm tensed up beneath Riley’s fingertips, making her jerk her hand away almost immediately. She kept her gaze focused on the book in her lap, twisting her fingers together. Lucas was short of breath beside her, but he never took his eyes off of Riley.

“Riles?”

“Lucas, don’t.” She cut him off once again. Riley closed her eyes as she shook her head violently, avoiding Lucas’ prying gaze. “Don’t.”

“Riley, please,” he whispered, turning fully towards her. “I have something I need to say.”

She let out a sharp breath, pulling her lips back between her teeth, biting down to ward off tears. “Maya just, um, just went upstairs,” Riley choked out, eyes still trained on the limp book resting on her knees. “She’s most likely still awake, too. Waiting for me, you know. You could probably still catch her and –”

“I’m not here to talk to Maya,” Lucas cut in. Riley’s head snapped up, searching his gaze. “I’m here to see you.” Tentatively, he reached forward and took hold of one of her restless hands, tangling their fingers together. “And if you’ll let me, there’s a lot I’d like to tell you.”

Slowly, Riley nodded, staring at where their palms met. Lucas took a deep breath and began.

“I’ve been thinking a lot lately, Riles. Zay’s been coaching me on this ‘soul-searching meditation’ thing he somehow got into.” Riley giggled, shaking her head lightly at Lucas’ answering smile. “Beats me how he even found out about it, but it’s worked. It really worked. And I realized how long I’ve been holding in what I feel and how long I’ve refused to admit to any real emotion other than anger. I think I found my answer a long time ago but wouldn’t let myself acknowledge it.”

Riley closed her eyes, preparing to hear the “but…” that would inevitably follow. “Lucas, please don’t do this, just –”

“Riley Matthews, I love you.”

She gasped as she was caught off guard, snapping her head up to meet Lucas’ gaze, her deep brown eyes wide with hope.

“What I feel for you is powerful. It’s all-consuming and there’s no way for me to express it other than to love you.” Lucas smiled down at where their fingers were intertwined, covering both of their palms with his free hand. “It’s you,” he said breathlessly, meeting Riley’s eyes. “It’s always been you. I’m sorry it took this long for me to figure it out.”

“But Maya…” Riley trailed off, already worried for her best friend’s feelings.

“Not Maya.” Lucas was stern, defining his feelings once and for all. “Riley. Just Riley.”

A smile broke out across her face as she reached forward to lace her free hand with Lucas’. Almost immediately, though, her face fell.

“How are we going to tell her?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. “Oh, my gosh, Lucas, I can’t hurt her like that.”

Lucas sighed, removing himself from Riley’s grip and gently cupping her face in his hands. “You care so much about your friends, Maya especially, and you always put their needs before yours; that’s one of the things I love most about you. But for once, Riley, just for right now, think about yourself and what you want for a change.”

“I want us,” she said without any hesitation. “I want you.”

A triumphant smile appeared on Lucas’ face. “Then I’m yours.” He pulled Riley’s face closer and captured her lips with his, bringing them together for their first kiss in nearly two years. Both were instantly transported back to 7th grade, back to the subway, back to where their journey first began. Their feelings for each other had changed: they’d gotten stronger.

“I love you, Lucas,” Riley whispered once they broke apart.

“I love you, Riley,” he responded. “And now I know how.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the anon that requested this!!
> 
> kudos and comments are most welcome ♥
> 
> please feel free to leave me a request at rileysrobot.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
